Darth Mathandal
Summary Darth Mathandal was twenty galactic standard years old, fifteen in Bantuian years, when he began his training in the dark side of the Force. He had been in the military for five years before being discovered by his master, Darth Tarna. Mathandal was trained for some time before gaining the rank of Acolyte, and later on Sith Master. Mathandal joined his former master in the SIO becoming an Inquisitor. After being an Inquisitor for a year Mathandal was approached by Emperor Praxeum to lead the Alchemist, becoming Chief Alchemist Mathandal. Early Life Mathandal was born in 45 ABY on the planet of Bantu. His full name is Aaron Mathandal Kriketon, a name he later let go of for his Sith training. Mathandal was picked on as a kid because his family had little money and his father was dead. His father killed himself in 53 ABY due to the fact that he felt he couldn't take care of his family the way he needed to. When the kids picked on Mathandal he had a good sense of patience, leaving them alone and not letting it get to him. Mathandal was considered special by his parents because he could do things that nobody else on Bantu could. When he wanted something done it would get done, but it was done in special ways. Mathandal was 10 when Jedi Master Jilrandil came to Bantu. Discovery of Mathandal Jedi Master Jilrandil came to Bantu because of the Hutt War, to help out the Bantuians. It was then that he discovered a child, very strong in the Force, that had the patience of a Jedi already. Jilrandil decided to take Mathandal from his home planet and train him in the ways of the Force. Mathandal had not wanted to leave his parents, but knew that this would make him more powerful and able to help his family. Training Mathandal trained in the ways of the Jedi for only two years before leaving the Jedi Order. He had lost the patience that he had as a kid not even a year into his training, and as much as his master tried to regather that patience it just drove Mathandal further away. By the third year Mathandal realized that the Jedi Order was weak for not using emotion. He felt that he should study both aspects of the Force to better understand it, but the Jedi Order said no. Mathandal left the Jedi Order officially in 58 ABY to search on his own for the answers he sought. Smuggling Career As a way to make money Mathandal joined the smugglers. He needed money and a quick ride around to areas, and the smuggler's life seemed the best option for that. During his time as a smuggler Mathandal was caught once by the Sith,Darth Matas, and he was forced to join the Sith Military and become a Dark Trooper. Military Career Mathandal joined the military in 61 ABY due to his capture by Darth Matas. During his military career he rose ranks quickly due to his capabilities in the Force. He participated in many key battles for the Sith in the Chiss War. He was on a training excersize with Sith Lords when he was discovered by Darth Tarna. Darth Tarna discovered the young boys Force abilities when he shot a sniper off the roof with only a blaster rifle. Normally this wouldn't be a good feat except that the sniper had been almost perfectly camoflauged. Tarna walked over to the boy to study this expert marksmen. It was then that Darth Tarna realized that this boy was going to be his apprentice. Apprenticeship Darth Tarna accepted Mathandal as his apprentice in 67 ABY. Even though Mathandal was older than his master he respected him as if he was ten years younger than his master. Tarna and Mathandal could be seen everywhere, the apprentice training area, the cantina, the dueling field, and even in military battles. Mathandal was in his first year of training when he was to go on his first mission with his master. Mission to Bastion A group of Sith led by Darth Tarna and Darth Matas traveled on a Super Star Destroyer to Bastion. The mission was to be, as everyone found out later, the creation of the Dol Glorathian Empire. By impersinating imperial officers, something Mathandal was highly accustomed to during his life as a smuggler, the seven people with them at the time gained entrance to the planet. Upon gaining entrance to the planet the leaders took over, allowing their whole military to land on the planet. While the seven were on the planet doing their impersonations they gained the trust of the people quickly. It was dusk when Tarna, Matas, Mathandal, and the others ignited their lightsabers and began attacking the highest ranking officers. A group of stormtroopers found what they were doing and attacked, but were cut down quickly. There were not that many stormtroopers left when Tarna and Matas gave them the oppurtunity to join them or die. The majority of them chose to join, and those that didnt were cut down immediatly. Just as the battle was over Mathandal's master stood on the balcony of the royal chambers and declared himself Emperor. It was not expected by any of the people that accomponied him on this mission, not even Mathandal, but was welcomed as Emperor. Mathandal was now training under the Emperor of this galaxy. Promotion In 71 ABY, shortly before the Battle of Dantooine, Aaron Mathandal Kriketon was promoted to Sith Master. The promotion was held in the Sith Council chambers, the last promotion to be held by all members of the Sith Council. His master, Darth Tarna, felt that after four years of training Mathandal was ready to be promoted. The council, however, felt that Mathandal was strong enough in the Force to be promoted straight to Sith Master. Mathandal took his place at his masters side, joining the Inquisitors. The Inquisitors Darth Mathandal joined the Inquisitors, under his former master, the day after his promotion. He loved the life of the SIO, but he still strongly felt the calling to war. During his time in the Inquisitors Mathandal discovered strong feelings for High Inquisitor Star. These feelings eventually led to their marriage. Battle of Dantooine (71 ABY) The Sith were attacking the New Republic base on Dantooine when Tarna was assigned to use his spy skills for the battle. Naturally Mathandal went with him to learn as much as he could about his profession. During one spy mission Tarna and Mathandal were discovered by two Jedi Masters. Tarna and Mathandal ignited their sabers and the battle begun, but Tarna was soon overwhelmed by the two Jedi. The Jedi had focused their attacks on the master, thinking that if they destroyed him first the apprentice would easily fall or be swayed back to the lightside, but they did not know that the whole time Mathandal watched his anger welled up inside him. When Tarna was thrown into the wall by the two Jedi they began their attack on Mathandal. Mathandal had never felt so angry and let that work to his advantage, filling himself to the brim with the dark side of the Force. Mathandal cut down the first Jedi Master, but as he did that the other chopped Mathandal's leg off at the knee. Mathandal filled with pain screamed as he fell to the ground. Mathandal remembered what his former master had told him in their last training session, about pain being able to be used to fuel the dark side. Mathandal used his pain to grasp the heart of the Jedi. Mathandal squeezed the neck of the Jedi Master, killing him, before passing out. When Mathandal awoke he remembered that he no longer had his leg, but the med droids had fixed him with an prosthetic leg. Mathandal did not want to have a prosthetic leg his whole life, thus beginning his work towards Sith Alchemy. Alchemist Inquisitor Mathandal was approached by the Emperor in 72 ABY about his skills in Sith alchemy. Emperor Praxeum asked Mathandal if he would like to create an alchemal order in their great empire. Mathandal thought about this for some time before giving the final answer. By creating and leading an order Mathandal would gain a spot on the Sith Council, but it would also mean that he would have to leave the Inquisitors. Eventually Mathandal decided that it was best for the empire for him to leave the Inquisitors and create the Alchemist. First Creation The lightstaff was the first creation by the alchemist, led by Darth Mathandal. The idea for the lightstaff was not Mathandal's, but it had been almost a thousand years since the use of a lightstaff, so Mathandal decided to create this as his first try at something. Many injuries occured during the creation of this, including the death of three Alchemist. The Lightstaff is a weapon that is basically an add on to the lightsaber. The lightstaff is a normal staff that one would use in martial arts training, but with a lightsaber hilt built into it. The staff can also be used as a walking stick, because the tip of the lightsaber hilt built into the staff is sturdy metal. This variation of the lightsaber has been under development of the Alchemist for two months now, and they have finally built the first working, dependable, lightstaff. To use a lightstaff in battle will require much training, and also require the development of another lightsaber form. Much of the Form that you develop with the lightstaff will not be transferable to the lightsaber, as they are two totally different things. The blade of a lightstaff is longer than that of a lightsaber also. Though this is not the first lightstaff that has been developed it is the first in a millenia. There are variations like the lightstaff, but they come no where near the artistry of the lightstaff. Many believed that the lightstaff could be created along the same lines as the lightsaber, but this is untrue. There are many more additions that we have had to do with the lightstaff. For instance, the lightstaff needs to be able to have all the parts secure enough if the weilder wants to just use it as a staff, blade de-energized. This took sometime because the energy crystal or power supply kept coming loose from the saber part when the staff was used. The main purpose of the lightstaff is to look like a regular martial arts staff, the hilt of the saber is of the same material of the staff or very similar, this will make it easier to have a weapon with the power of the lightsaber without people knowing. Second Work (The Sith Species) When Darth Matas became the Emperor he approached Mathandal. After hearing the proposal from the emperor Mathandal began work immediatly. The first thing that Mathandal had to do was to go to Korriban and find remnants of the species. This took him about a galactic standard month to do, but when it was done the rest was pretty easy. The first try was a disaster, one that almost killed Mathandal. The creation attacked the alchemist, grabbing a lightstaff which it weilded very effectively, and Mathandal had to defend them. The creations was struck down and Mathandal was back into the planning room. There were three more tries, none that went as bad as the first, before the species was succesfully brought back to existence. Chief Alchemist Mathandal's Office The office of Chief Alchemist Mathandal was designed by himself. Image:UC1.jpg|Entrance to Chief Alchemist Mathandal's Office Image:Undercity.jpg|The Center Room is Mathandal's Chambers Image:Undercity2.jpg|Leading to Alchemal Creations Chambers The Wedding ]] Chief Alchemist Mathandal and High Inquisitor Star started dating when Praxeum stepped down as Emperor. They dated for three galactic standard months before they got married. They were married on Star's home planet of Naboo in front of the majority of the Sith Empire of Dol Glorath. Participants *Minister-Supreme Prophet Praxeum *Best Man-Grand Inquisitor Tarna *Brides Maid-Crystal Force Powers Darth Mathandal is considered one of the fastest learning and more powerfull Force Users of his time. Here are some of his more well-known powers: Core *Telepathy *Force Jump/Leap *Burst of Speed * Force Sense **Force Concealment Universal *Comprehend Speech *Breath Control *Enhance Ability *Force Comprehension *Force Vision *Force Whirlwind *Force Repulse *Force Deflection (without a lightsaber) *Force Throw *Battle Meditation Light *Jedi mind trick *Force Healing *Battlemind Dark Note:These are under the category of Dark Force Powers, but Mathandal does not see in dark and light, just the Force. *Force Crush *Force Storm *Force insanity *Thought Bomb *Sith Alchemy *Midichlorian Manipulation *Force Wound *Force Plague M M M M